The present invention relates to the isolation of a biological material, for example nucleic acid, from a basic material containing said biological material.
An example of a method for the isolation of nucleic acid is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,809. In the case of this method the basic material, a chaotropic fluid and silica particles are mixed, with the result that the nucleic acid is adsorbed on the silica particles. The silica particles are then separated from the fluid and treated with a buffered eluant, in which the nucleic acid is dissolved off the particles. With this method HIV tests, for example, can be prepared by isolating the nucleic acid from the basic material, which is blood.
The object of the present invention then is to provide a device which is suitable for carrying out the methods described and similar methods.